


Shadowhunters fanarts ~ If they fly, it’s downwards, into the damp grey earth.

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gifset, Gift Exchange, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by Poetry, Jalec Secret Santa 2018, M/M, Photoshop, Pictures, Poetry, Quote, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Forprettysosharpfrom your Jalec Secret Santa. I hope you like it 💖





	Shadowhunters fanarts ~ If they fly, it’s downwards, into the damp grey earth.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettysosharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysosharp/gifts).



> For [prettysosharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysosharp) from your Jalec Secret Santa. I hope you like it 💖

  
  
  
  
  
  
_They can’t get off the ground,_  
_them and their muddy feathers._  
_If they fly, it’s downwards,_  
_into the damp grey earth._  



End file.
